villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kollector
Kollector is a servant of Shao Kahn, a member of the Naknada (also referred to as Nakandans) who are the blue-skinned six-armed monsters of Outworld, and a supporting antagonist from the Mortal Kombat fighting videogame series, first appearing as a minor antagonist in Mortal Kombat 11. He is voiced by Andrew Morgado. Biography The greedy and sadistic minion of Shao Kahn, Kollector was originally born into poverty and his race, the Naknada, enslaved under Shao Kahn's reign for thousands of years, but he still rose through the ranks to become rich and powerful. However, when Kotal became Kahn, Kollector was forced to hide. In Story Mode, he is first seen trapped, with Kotal ready to kill him for stealing. Although he declares that killing him is a bad idea due to money loss, Kotal replies that he wouldn't rob the people, the Kollector saying that Shao Kahn's rule was law after this. Before he can he killed, though, the past collides with the present, bringing the past versions of the Mortal Kombat characters into the Koliseum. Taking advantage of the situation, he kills some of his captors, unlocks the wheel bound to his neck, and escapes. He then returns when D'Vorah arrives to whisk Shao Kahn, Kollector, and the other minions of the emperor to her hive. At the hive, Kollector informs the emperor that he was killed by Raiden in this timeline, Mileena look control until D'Vorah killed her, and Kotal is now Kahn, much to Shao Kahn's displeasement. As Shao Kahn accepts Kronika's offer for a better dominion, he follows his leader to the Tarkatan Kamp, where he confronts Jade. Jade tells him that he exploits people to get ahead in life, something he remarks with saying that his race were previously hated, but now feared. After both Jade and Kotal are captured, the Kollector goes to the Kolliseum, overseeing the execution of Shao Kahn. However, before this can happen, Kitana, allied with the Tarkatans and the Shokan, barge into the Koliseum to rescue Kotal. Blocking Kitana's path, Kollector angrily notes how ungrateful Kitana is, not putting respect into Shao Kahn's wealth and saying how if the previously poor Kollector was accepted into his hands, he would not throw it away. Kintana defeats Kollector in a fight, and he is not seen again after this. Appearance Having blue skin and six arms, Kollector is a very odd-looking monster. He wears a blue and gold short cloak with a hood, a brown backpack that is supported by two of his arms, a gold belt, and similarly colored pants. For his weapons, he wields a spiked ball-and-chain, two machetes, and a explosive device that shoots out blue smoke. Personality A sadistic person consumed by avarice, Kollector has undying loyalty to Shao Kahn. He believes Shao Kahn's words are "law". He has trust issues as he says that he cannot trust D'Vorah due to her betrayal against Kotal Kahn to side with Shinnok. Quotes }} Gallery The Kollector.jpg|The Kollector Mk11 Kollector.jpg.png|The Kollector Rank.jpg.png Mk11 Kollector 02.jpg.png Kollector-Mortal-Kombat-11.png Groupmk11.png Shao Khan MK 11 02.png MK11-Kollector- fatalities.jpg MK11 Kollector vs Jade.jpg MK11 Kollector with Tarkata.jpg.png Kollector Victory pose.png Trivia *The Kollector is the first playable character with more than two arms who is not a Shokan. **He is also the first playable character to have six arms. *When fighting Erron Black, the Kollector may mention that Erron killed his brother. *The Kollector is a loyal servant to Shao Kahn, having fled his service after Kotal Kahn took the throne. *The Kollector's design is likely an inspiration from Kali, the hindu goddess of destruction. They both share a lot in common, from the way they are dressed in riches and gold, have multiple arms, collect body parts (most notably heads) and wield multiple different weapons, including a sickle, a knife and the mystic beacon (Kali sometimes uses a head which she holds by their hair instead). *Naknada, Kollector's race, means "currency" in Croatian. Navigation pl:Kollector Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monsters Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Nameless Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Thugs Category:Provoker Category:Slaver Category:Pimps Category:Mutilators Category:Necessary Evil Category:Brutes Category:Perverts